1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to traffic lights and more particularly pertains to a new motion detecting traffic light for preventing collisions around blind corners.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of traffic lights is known in the prior art. More specifically, traffic lights heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,572,202; 4,843,337; 4,115,757; 3,247,482; 2,903,674; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 385,811.
In these respects, the motion detecting traffic light according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing collisions around blind corners.